broken elevators
by penelope and isabelle
Summary: - yaoi - Izaya stood in the broken elevator with Shizuo waiting for it to get fixed. -shizaya-
1. the basics

- i have no ownership of durarara! but i do love the show 3 -  
hope you guys enjoy -you should know this is gooshy yaoi-  
BOY X BOY! if you dont like dont watch!

- CHAPTER 1-

Izaya stood in the broken elevator with Shizuo waiting for it to get fixed. To be honest Shizuo wanted to get out of the elevator more than raven haired informant who was shifting from foot to foot eyeing Shizuo's every move. Shizuo just stood there pissed that the flea beside him was even there. He twitched his eyebrow, he was so mad he felt like punching Izaya, grabbing somthing and hitting him, to just kill the stupid flea once and for all. Sadly if he murdered him in a place like this he would be arrested, so for now he had to wait. shizuo then suddenly got a call from his boss at the second bar he had started working at.  
"Where the hell are you Shizuo I have been waiting for you to show up for about ten minuets!" he glared at the phone. He was pissed already and this didnt help one bit. He felt like chucking the phone against the wall but he did his best to keep his cool.  
"I'm stuck in a freaking elevator just wait thirty minuets." He then crushed the phone in his hand and chucked it at the informent next to him who had been poking his face out of boredom. Izaya doged the now broken cell phone and smirked. He had just the reaction he wanted and knew more was to come. Izaya was glad to have met the monster in frount of him. He was about the most entertaining human he has ever met. He hated to even think about love since he wants war. He wants conflict and murder, not gushy stuff and kisses. The most embarising thing he ever admitted to himself was that he loves this bodygaurd of a blonde. He smirked agian just thinking about it.  
"Shizu-chan why do you always act like you hate me?" Izaya said knowing what the answer would be. Shizuo slammed his fist on the wall of the elevator and shook the whole thing putting a dent in the wall.  
"Because, flea, I really do, truely hate you!" If any other man had looked Shizuo in the face at the time they would of wet their pants. Of course Izaya was used to the crazy monster and the answer just made him even happier and he had the perfect come back.  
"You wouldn't even put up with me if you didn't care about me!" he stated and waited for any pissed reaction or painful injury he would get for the coment. surprizingly shizuo just started to lagh. 'what was with this monster! what in the world could be so amusing about the statement I had said.' Izaya thought "Me! care a thing about you! Never you idiotic flea. You love to ruin peoples lives right? Well let me tell you something, you call me a monster and so does everyone else. I have the same cause as you only i dont like it! So I beleive i can make one less evil person in this world by distroying you!" Once he finished that last word the elevator door opened right as Izaya fell to the floor streaks of tears steamed down his blonde got one last look at the raven as he walked out of the elevator to get to work. 'Could those streaks on his face have been... nah it was none of his concern.'  
Shizuo got to work and was yelled at by yet another boss. 'damn Kasuka's job must be so simple' he thought later that night while trying to smile pooring some drunk girls more shots. Not to his knowing they were hitting on him. He didnt have time for love though, all he had on his mind was purgeing this city of that stupid anoying flea. Everyone looked up, Shizuo had banged his fist on the counter. Just thinking about that raven haired punk pissed him off!Looking up shizuo saw the surprized looks on the girl in frount of him's face. After appologizing to the young lady he said hewould take his break and walked out back to the alley behind the bar. He then pulled out a cigeret, placed it in his mouth and lit it. Why was it that he always thought about the idiotic informent. And how come Izaya had tear marks on his face after he had finished speaking. "damn" 'the only thing logical is that I l..like the flea and that he actually is human enough to have feelings.' Shizuo shook his head 'nah couldnt be. i hate that raven haired knife loving freak!' he said to himself and then for the first time ever, blushed as he thought of izaya's face.

hope you liked it please send coments and tell me some ideas for the next bit of the storie ^-^ i know this was really short but i need to think and update with longer chapters i will do my best


	2. new love

_I do not own durarara _

_Hope you enjoy_

Chapter 2

~Izaya P.O.V. the next day~

I walked into the bar that Shizuo works at and looked around. He wasn't there. Was Shizu-chan actually dumb enough to get fired already! No something had to be up, why would he be away from work? Maybe he went to go smoking for a break in the back. If I knew anything about the blonde bodyguard I love to tease, it's that he smokes… a lot. I decided to wait for my monster to come back to work before teasing him. I wanted to embarrass him in front of the crowd probably more than the blonde had already done to himself. That was the first step getting him to like me, get used to me coming here as a customer was next. He would have to give me sake when I say, HA, funny. He may lose his job because of me… again. Sometimes I tell myself he deserves it and other times I say to myself it will be his rage that starts the war. The fact of the matter is that I just want him to spend time with me more than his stupid jobs! It was a very self-centered thought but I really didn't care.

After a while Shizuo walked back inside the bar and straight up to me. It was almost as if he didn't notice who I was. He apparently did not, not to my concern. I liked the delayed reactions he sometimes gives me. He asked me what I wanted to drink. Not knowing what to say in response of his almost fake composure I decided on getting a couple of sakes.

"Two sake' bottles please Shizu-chan~~!" I said to him watching his eyebrow twitch in anger. Shizuo turned around and got the drinks ready. The whole time he didn't say even one word. Not one, until he spun back around and gave the drinks to me.

"Flea what do you want from me you keep following me? Why! Why the heck are you following me!" he shouted as everyone watched him. It was funny to watch. He put the spot light on himself another time. I could tell he didn't care right now. I smirked and started to laugh. He doesn't see it.

"Shizu-chan you sure are dumb! You can't even tell…" I jumped on the counter and got close to his ear. Whispering I said. "I like you Shizu-chan" I blew on his ear and jumped off the table. Why I told him, I had no clue but, when I think about it I really didn't care. I looked at him and smirked and ran out of the back door. I saw it. Shizu-chan blushed! For real he blushed! Joyfully, I walked down the alley way not noticing Shizuo coming out the back door.

Ok so this one leads you to a sure conclusion I bet something interesting will happen maybe some make-out scenes so what do you think comment! Please!


	3. the alley

Chapter 3: the alley

"Flea!" Shizuo shouted down the alley to the happy informant. The raven haired boy turned around to see a wall in front of him. To him the body guard literally looked like a human wall with hair. He froze. His feet now seemed to be made of lead and his legs were iron. Izaya was not going to let this stop him though. Smirking, his signature smirk, Izaya started to put his hand in his pocket. Of course he would have a knife with him. Izaya always did. Shizuo looked down at the informant's hand. "STOP!" he demanded but it was too late. Izaya had already pulled out his favorite knife and almost making himself cry sliced a thin mark on the blonde's face. Shizuo glared at the raven and threw a punch at him. Izaya ducked and threw the knife in Shizuo's direction slightly missing him on purpose. Shizuo got enraged. He only wanted to know if what the informant said was true. He grabbed for Izaya. The raven ducked once more and pulled his knife out of the wall it had hit. Bad idea, Shizuo had grabbed a sign from behind him in the street and had a murderous look in his eye. A single tear fell from the informant's face.

'No! I shouldn't cry!' Izaya thought. He didn't know why, but he had a mixture of emotions. He was happy his blonde monster decided to pay him a visit, but also sad because the visit turned out like this. He smiled. "Come and get me Shizu-chan~" he tempted the body guard. He could at least have some fun before he died. Shizuo chucked the sign at the raven. Izaya's eyes grew big and he jumped out of the way. Shizuo started to walk down the narrow passage toward the informant. Izaya backed up scared of what was going to happen. He gripped his knife and pointed it at the body guard. "No fair Shizu-chan you're supposed to give me a head start." This statement startled the blonde and gave Izaya a small amount of time to get away from the enraged monster. He stuck out his tongue mocking the blonde and ran, ran like he had no ground to step on. Shizuo was no in hot pursuit on him. Looking over his shoulder Izaya threw knives as a distraction. He needed to get out of the way find the door that led to his apartment.

"You pest get back here damn it!" Shizuo shouted. Izaya turned the corner to a busy street almost getting run over by a car. He jumped it though, and slashed a couple tires avoiding other cars. Shizuo was hit. His head started to bleed and his pinky had broken on the fast impact of the ground. Time slowed to a short stop. Izaya slowed his steps down looking to see if Shizuo was alright. He definitely was. Izaya had forgotten that the blonde was a monster. He had survived bullets for peat sake! The chase continued.

"Shizu-chan, I thought you might of died for a second there!" Izaya said, running very close to the boundary of Shizuo's grip. The blonde yelled at the top of his lungs. Izaya ran faster still. The whole chase got Izaya nowhere in his relationship with the monster. The raven turned a corner and into an alley way. It was a dead end. No other way out, just him and the blonde in a small space. Izaya gulped and noticed he had dropped his knife. He now had his back against the wall; Shizuo hit his fist against it next to his face. This could be the end. The raven shut his eyes waiting for the blow he expected to come. It didn't surprise and relief filled the informant's chest as he opened his eyes to see a pissed Shizuo.

"Why," Shizuo started. "Did you say that back at the bar?" he asked in a harsh whisper. He was almost calm again and Izaya noticed the interest in his voice.

"Because, it's true. Shizu-chan I really do love you. I have never met a more interesting human in my life." Izaya quietly said back, blushing fiercely. Shizuo got a shocked look on his face. To him this was strange, but also, for some reason, pleasing. Not knowing what to reply with, Shizuo leaned in toward the informant's face. Izaya's eyes grew big then relaxed and closed as he was swept away by the kiss he received from his favorite person in the whole world.


	4. the broken heart

Chapter 4: kiss and then goodbye

Ok so this one is in Shizuo's POV ^-^

I leaned in to the raven in front of me. His face scared but then flushed. I gave him a small kiss on the lips. I didn't know what I was doing. He had confessed to me and I had a sudden feeling that I wanted to be closer to him. I gave him another kiss, more powerful this time. His eyes grew wide again but he now was getting used to my lips. We drifted apart slowly. When I looked at his face I could see the blush that had started to occupy it. I turned away. What was I doing this was the raven haired knife loving freak I hated so much! How could I have kissed him? I wanted to run; I had to get away from there. I wasn't so lucky, I was trapped. Izaya had taken the position closest to the street and now had a sad look on his face. Didn't he get what he had wanted? I had kissed him! Twice, and now he has the nerve to blush and look ashamed! What was with the informant?

I was compelled by that sad face. It glued me to the spot I stood at. No, I could move but not run like I wanted to. I took a step closer to the raven. He stepped back a step too, a tear streaking down his face. Izaya looked up to see my face where it had been cut. I noticed the pain for the first time, it stung. I smiled any way; I didn't want Izaya to see me cower in front of him. The saddened look grew on his face.

"How can you smile when I hurt you? HOW COULD YOU KISS ME! IM SUCH AN IDIOT!" he shouted. I stared at the young man in front of me again. Why I had kissed him was a mystery to me too. Then it hit me. I liked the informant too. How could I be so childish! I was acting so stupid just like an 8th grader with a crush. Instead of telling myself how I felt my mind tricked me into pretending to hate him. My eyes widened. Izaya noticed and looked up at me once more now in confusion. He didn't understand what I had just noticed myself. I started to speak in a low tone of voice. I didn't know what to say but I couldn't give away the truth I had only just grasped. Izaya didn't hear what I said at first so I repeated myself.

"Heh heh heh, I guess I really am an asshole. Why I did that can't be more obvious to you Izaya. I probably just did it to get on your nerves or hurt your feelings. I couldn't tell at first myself, but I guess I really do hate you." I lied clean through my teeth. That almost broke Izaya. He glared at me, tears streaking out of his eyes.

"You," he said, a dark aura coming from him. "would go so far as to kiss me!" he swayed his balance was off. He threw his knife. It landed right next to my face in the wall. I was startled. Slowly I glanced at the knife. It was the same one he had given me the slice on my face with. I turned my head back to look at the informant. I almost felt like taking back what I had said but how could he believe me now. I slid down the wall. What was I going to do? Izaya fell to his knees and wept. I could tell he was in distress, but if I went over to him now he would never talk to me again. I stood up and walked past him to the street. I looked back to see two hopeful eyes. I let my face soften and gave him a pitying look and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him before I left.

Izaya's eyes began to fill with joy, because when there is pity there is hope. He smirked when I was about halfway to my apartment. I knew someday I would have to face the raven, but for now I was better off leaving it as is to give the situation some time. He would never really know how much I love him until I feel like telling him and that's how I like it.


	5. Vorona

Chapter 5!

(Lol time for some more fluffy love! hooray!)

Hello all my fans I hope you enjoy my new chapter!

Izaya stood by the bar eyeing the door to see if Shizuo had won his job back from his boss after Izaya had chased him away once again. He was happy to know that he had lost in the mission to get him fired. Once an hour went by he knew Shizuo had been given another chance. This was lucky for Shizuo because it took him about twenty minutes to convince his boss that he needed the job or he would die on the street. The only value in the handsome blonde his boss saw, was that he attracted a whole lot of girls. It was true, even after scaring the poor girl in the bar the day before she decided to come back just because she liked him. Her friends thought she was crazy, but she knew that Shizuo never meant any harm.

She walked into the bar to see the bipolar bodyguard, and sat right in front him. Shizuo stared at the girl in confusion remembering yesterday's ordeal with Izaya and shook his head. What the girl had in her mind was none of his concern and so he just kept working.

"What may I get you miss?" he asked her. She only smiled at him and nodded toward the sake` next to him. "How many would you like?"

"I think the right question would be how many do you think you should buy me for yesterday?" she said with a smile. Shizuo placed one in front of her and gave her no charge. "What's your name?" she said quietly after sipping some sake`. Shizuo now had been able to understand that the girl liked him. She was pretty, and she had beautiful blonde hair. Her shirt didn't cover much, as most girls' clothes in the bar didn't. When Shizuo looked at her he noticed a cross shaped scar on her breast and turned away to get her another sake`. He found himself almost liking this girl.

"Shizuo," he said turning around once more to face the blonde beauty. At that moment, Izaya decided to walk in the bar. She smiled even more pleased. Everyone had heard of the monster in front of her, but he really wasn't all that frightening to her. "And your name is?" Shizuo said.

"Vorona…" She said, as Izaya glared across the room at her. No one and I mean no one messes with an informant's property. His information was his to give, and his lover was his to love! Izaya started to walk over to the bodyguard's counter only out of rage. He sat down in frustration. Shizuo stared at the cute face in front of him and blushed for about five seconds. Just long enough for Vorona to notice. She frowned and then smiled at the informant's frustration. She could tell that Izaya thought Shizuo loved her. "Hello," she spoke directly to the raven confusing him greatly. "You here to drink off that frustration too?" she asked him. He didn't answer only looked at Shizuo, who was now turned around wasting time until Izaya said something, and gave a sad look.

Izaya had a lot on his mind after yesterday and partly wanted to blurt it all out. "I just hate when the one you love rejects you after you think you had a chance." He said looking at Shizuo even sadder. Shizuo's face grew cold as he turned around to grab a tray.

"Oh, well, why would you let the person get away? If you like them enough chase after them. Pester them until they either give in or tell you who they really like. And most important of all come at them in a surprise attack!" Vorona said to the raven. Then right as Shizuo got back to the counter she leaped up and kissed him. Not on the cheek or the hand, but the mouth. That same mouth that had kissed Izaya out of love the day before. Izaya was horrified at the sight. What the hell was she doing to his Shizu-chan, his monster, bodyguard, love! Izaya slamed his fist on the table and stood up, a murderous look in his eyes. He pulled out a knife just as Shizuo pushed her off of him, a look of disgust on his face. He wiped his mouth and spit on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU DRUNK BITCH!" he hollered at her. She just smiled and nodded in a way that was very unsettling. Shizuo gave the impression that she wasn't going to leave him alone for a long time. He wiped his mouth again out of disgust. He went to his boss and asked if he could have the rest of the day off. The boss nodded in approval considering the situation. Shizuo ran away from there. He was horrified. That crazy weird chick had just randomly kissed him. He got back to his apartment building, smoked a bit, then went inside to lay down and think the situation over.

Izaya put his knife away, and looked at Vorona. He smirked. The blonde bitch had been too cocky and got the rejection she deserved. The raven's smirk faded as he realized that his monster's mouth had touched a girl's. He ran back to his apartment. Waiting for him there was Namie. He ran straight into her arms, crying about what had happened.

"What is it this time?" she asked him. She expected anything like that the gangs had hurt him or something.

"Shizuo got kissed! By a girl! Not me!" he sobbed. He was out of control and Namie didn't want to deal with it. She decided to send Izaya on to bed with a glass of warm milk. Izaya took the offer gratefully, and went straight into bed. It took a while for him to fall asleep, but when he did it was deep.


	6. the drunk raven

Chapter 6

Ok so this chapter has some cute tipsy parts in it so be ready for them.

(One week later)

Izaya walked into the bar. He didn't know of any other place that sold the kind of sake` he wanted. Also he knew that Vorona, the bitch, was eyeing his guy now. Why the hell did she have to go and kiss his blonde? All the informant knew about the situation that was good was that Shizuo had been very surprised. The body guard had even seemed disgusted at the fact of kissing a random girl.

The informant sat at the bar and ordered sake` from Jeff, the Canadian transfer worker. He wanted to get drunk before it was his monster's shift. The raven loved to know everything about everything, and Shizuo was no exception. The body guard was the most interesting human Izaya had ever known and was his favorite subject to spy on. He hadn't given more than general information out about the blonde man he loved and never planned to give any more. Izaya finished the sake` in front of him and got another.

The raven took yet another gulp of alcohol. Starting to phase out from getting drunk, he thought of his monster, just as the door opened. The threshold displayed a beautiful young man. The guy was strong, around the age of 25, and chewing on a strawberry pokey stick. Izaya usually would guess that Shizuo's boss wouldn't let him smoke around his customers, but right now he was very drunk and could care less.

Shizuo rubbed his forehead. He had been rejecting Vorona for the past week and she wouldn't let him go. Now she had decided to pester him about 'who the hell he could like more than her'. Sadly he had gone and blabbed about Izaya and she had the bitchy idea to plot against the raven. That pissed him off more than anything.

"Jeff, another before you go." Izaya said wearily. Jeff eyed him and turned to get him another sake`.

"You sure you want more, eh? You look like it would do you in." Jeff said back, his thick Canadian accent sticking out like a sore thumb.

"I'll be fine, just give me another!" Izaya said to him calmly but forcefully. Jeff sat the drink down, eyed the raven again, and took off his name tag. Shizuo walked over just after Izaya finished his last sake`. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the young drunk, who had his head down on the bar table, and shook his head.

"You know if you lie there like that you'll fall asleep." Shizuo stated noticing exactly how drunk the informant was. Izaya giggled and then faked a groan.

"Well then, Shizu-chan~~, you will just have to take me home with you." Izaya nuzzled his head on his arms. "Please don't leave me here though, I may cry without you." The informant said to his monster in the cutest, saddest tone he could muster. His drunk mind seemed to know every weakness of Shizuo's sober one.

"Well of course I wouldn't leave you. You could really cause me some trouble if I did." Shizuo said smiling at the informant. Then the thought came to him: 'Where in the world does Izaya live.' He gulped. If the body guard didn't get the address he would have just made a promise to bring the informant back to his apartment. "Hey, Izaya where do you live?"

"With Namie," Izaya mumbled. "when did you start being so nice to me?" he questioned back, trying to change the subject. One of his habits was to keep his own information a secret.

"I don't know. I guess ever since I noticed something about you."

"And that would be…?" the sleepy raven said back.

"You're the only person who really pays any attention to me. Well, except that weird girl Vorona, and I guess I've grown fond of you." Shizuo said back quietly while cleaning a cup. He looked down at the informant in front of him. The raven had fallen fast asleep. "Sleep tight Izaya-kun~" he whispered as he heard a soft spoken name come from Izaya's lips.

"Shizu-chan…" the raven trailed off in deep, drunken sleep. Shizuo smiled a soft smile and got the remaining cash from the last of the people in the bar. Mr. Kizihawa, the owner of the pub, asked Shizuo to clean and lock up shop before he left. Izaya shifted in his sleep. The blonde watched him from afar while putting away the last of the beer glasses.

After sweeping behind the counter the bartender noticed: 'the flea never gave me his address!' Shizuo sighed and looked at the raven haired man in front of him. Izaya smirked in his sleep, shifted, and then once again continued his slumber. It was like Izaya had this planned out from the get go. Even if that was true Shizuo had made a promise to yhe sleeping man and he didn't want to step any lower in his reputation than he was now.

He lifted the raven over his shoulder, and walked toward the door. Shizuo turned after getting outside and walked the door. The bar wasn't very far from his apartment, which was a good thing for him. Izaya had decided to go completely limp in Shizuo's arms and was getting harder to carry by the second. Also, with these twos' reputation the body guard could easily get accused of murder just from the way he was carrying the raven.

When they got to the apartment building all was quiet. Everyone who had lived there before decided to leave. They didn't want to live next to a monster. This left Shizuo no concerns about locking his door. He turned the handle, walked inside, kicked the door closed, and went to his bedroom. Inside he laid Izaya on his couch and covered him up with a soft blanket. The blonde man went to his own double bed and curled up to sleep also. He had no idea what to expect next.


	7. the kisses

Chapter 7

Hi everyone this chapter is mushy gushy love stuff so I hope you enjoy!

^-^ oh and this one is Izaya's POV

I woke up under a blanket that was as soft as a bunny's fur. I couldn't help thinking it was made of Shizu-chan's hair. I sat up. Where was my blonde-headed love? I looked to my left. There was my beautiful Shizuo sleeping in his bed safe and sound. I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders and stood up. Shizuo was sleeping in the bed on the side closest to the wall. 'Just my luck' I said to myself and decided to climb in bed with the monster. 'I really have no problem with being drunk anymore' I thought as I nudged a bit closer to Shizu-chan's body, curling up in the blanket as I did.

Shizuo turned over and put his arm around me like I was a teddy bear. I loved being his comfort toy. I guess I had moved a little too much getting comfortable, because Shizu-chan was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes sleepily. "Flea?" He asked me, I guess he had forgotten I was in his bedroom. I nodded to reply. To my surprise he smiled and hugged me. We sat up and he broke the hug. When I saw tears on his face I was especially confused. I wiped his eyes for him and gave him a puzzling look. "I lied to you Izaya! I'm so sorry but… I love you! More than ever and I didn't mean to make you cry." I couldn't understand what this guy was saying. The way that he spoke wasn't like him. I smirked. He looked at me in surprise. "What's so amusing?" he asked in his normal calm way that I was used to.

"Shizu-chan the way you just confessed to me made you sound like a school girl!" I said to him not noticing that he really meant it. He looked at me in utter shock.

"How else should I say I love you? Huh? What do you expect!" he said to me a little bit ticked. I realized he seemed to mean what he had said. I was even more confused. Not knowing what to say to the blonde I just kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Shizuo's eyes widened, then softened and closed. We were swept away by the kiss and to my surprise Shizuo was really good at kissing. Probably a whole lot better than that dumb Vorona! I felt something enter my mouth. It was the monster's tongue. I opened my eyes for about three seconds then noticed how good it felt. I pushed back with my tongue eating the moment up. Shizuo wasn't going to give in though. He pushed harder and finally won as I let him explore my mouth. I guessed that that the blonde had held in all of his feelings until now and was finally able to really kiss someone out of love. I broke the kiss for some air and looked back to Shizu-chan's face. He was breathing heavily, arms around my waist and eyes locked on mine. I smiled and then started to laugh. Shizuo did the same then hugged me again. He started at my neck. Was the monster seriously trying to get me turned on? I took in a deep breath and held it. If Shizuo kept this up I would start to moan! He blew on my ear and bit it a little. I bit my lip in response. He then started to speak softly into my ear. "Izaya-kun~ how would you like me pleasuring you in a different way~." He said in a sexy voice that I never knew he had until now. I nodded the man's breath felt so good on my ear that there was nothing else I could do.

Shizuo laid me on the bed and place a pillow under my head. He brought his face close to mine and started to kiss me again. This feeling was all too new to me because I was a virgin, but for some reason I didn't care. Shizu-chan didn't stop his amazing kisses for what seemed like an hour. I had no worries about that, but what I was about to do with him I wasn't so sure.


	8. the first time

Chp. 8

Hello people sorry for the horribly long delay here you go finally to the point: smut *sigh* I'm sorry if it's a little short to you people. Also a big thank you to mika-siam she was a big help on my idea for this! Any way here goes:

Izaya's POV

I couldn't stop breathing heavily. The more Shizuo kissed my neck, the more I felt like moaning. Suddenly I heard something. I felt it too, it was… me. I was moaning very softly, but for some reason holding back my sound. Shizuo smirked at the soft noise. He knew soon enough I wouldn't be able to hold it in. Suddenly he grabbed the newly bulging area in my pants gently and stroked it softly.

I bit my lip. This was one of the scariest moments in my life. That one move made me completely sure of my monster's intentions. He smiled at the quick gasp I had let escape my mouth as he continued. He then started to kiss me again. It felt so good I started to moan loudly in his mouth. He separated the kiss to take off my shirt. He then started to send butterfly kisses down my neck and stomach. It was amazing!

"Izaya am I your first?" Shizuo asked me. I nodded to him in the middle of moans. The monster seemed pleased. I was even more scared than before. He let go of my erection and started to take off his own shirt, and to my astonishment, his pants. I gaped at the sexiness that was this bodyguard of a man. His muscles were the perfect size for his body. His face was beautiful without his usual cigarette and sunglasses, and I didn't want to stop looking at all of him.

The blonde walked over to me, looking at my girlish figure. I blushed like a red apple. My heart raced, was this it? Was it all happening?

"I'm going to take of your pants now, ok?"He asked me. I blushed again, but nodded. He got real close to me and started to kiss my chest. I started to moan again just from his kissing. He slowly undid my pants trailing kisses down my stomach as he did so. Once my pants and underwear was off he held up three fingers. I had no idea what to do about them.

"Lick." Was all he said. I could feel him starting to kiss me around my erection. It felt so good I felt like I could die from the pleasure! I put my lips around the fingers not knowing what this was for. Shizuo kept kissing me up and down my stomach and around that area for what seemed like ten minutes. Finally I couldn't take any more and took my lips away biting them holding back a moan.

I watched as the blonde man put the fingers in his own mouth making them very wet. I really was confused now and had no idea what to expect from this. I hated being a virgin at the same time as loving it.

"Close your eyes Izaya-kun I promise I won't hurt you." Shizuo said calmly as I started to close my eyes. I felt something near the entrance to my butt. It was wet… his finger! I tensed up scared because I finally realized what he was going to do. "Relax, please Izaya, I promise it will feel better." I heard my monster say. Immediately I tried to relax my muscles. I didn't want to feel bad. He put a finger inside me. It was squishy and warm. I could feel shivers of pleasure go up my back. I was so scared. Another finger, two out of the three original ones. Pain followed the second one as I could hear my love trying to reassure me I would be fine.

"I'm going to move them a bit until I find your sweet spot." I had no idea what he meant by sweet spot. I soon found out though. Feeling him scissor his fingers in me, I also felt him go deeper into me. He also added the third finger. It felt so strange and I thought that he was insane. That was until he rubbed a place inside me that sent waves of pleasure through my whole being. I saw him smile again. "Are you ready Izaya? I'm going to enter you now." He told me. I freaked out, but somehow was able to speak.

"Please Shizu-chan! Do it!" it wasn't my voice but I seemed to feel them come out. Then it happened. I felt something bigger than a finger at my entrance. The fingers were gone, and now he was going to take my virginity. He entered me slowly at first. My butt throbbed. I didn't expect this.

He kept pushing into me until I felt him go past that spot again. I moaned loudly at the mixture of pain and pleasure. The blonde took that as an indication to move faster. I was surprised at how good it felt.

"Shizu-chan!" I moaned his name over and over as he grew quicker. It felt like I would always feel good. I suddenly started to buck with the monster. He grunted and moaned too. It wasn't like him.

"Izaya I'm going to… ahh haa ahhhh!" I felt him come hard into me. I screamed in pleasure and shot come out at the same time. We fell back onto the bed exhausted. He took it out of me and I could feel the hot substance flow from my butt.

"I love you Shizuo…" I told him before he covered us up. The blonde wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. I could feel the sweat running off of him. I smiled. 'I really love this man' I told myself. Then we both drifted into sleep side by side.

Ok so maybe it was longer than I thought. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and such look forward to the next chapter and I hope you guys are not mad at me for taking so long. Anyways love u people ^-^


End file.
